Everything Happens For A Reason
by Aaliyah-Loves-Coffee
Summary: Fabiene Lestrange and Scorpius Malfoy are extremely close. So are the Potter children, Albus and James. Harry and Ginny Potter are dead, and Lily Potter has disappeared. Fabiene Lestrange looks like the Potters... Full summary inside!


**Chapter 1; Tada! Don't mess with us.**

**Author's Note; Hola people, my name is Aaliyah and I shall be your writer for the day! ******** Or for however long it takes you to read this chapter. XD**

**Okay, so, my story is sort of psychotic, but hopefully a good one! The full synopsis will be right under the author's note, and write before the disclaimer, so have a look! This is my first story, so don't be too harsh, but be honest. Constructive criticism is SO welcome! Flames just roast me marshmallows. ******

**FULL SYNOPSIS;; Fabiene Lestrange and Scorpius Malfoy are close…really close. The Potters' have lost almost everything, with dead parents and a dead sister, the two Potter children see a resemblance in Fabiene Lestrane. Could Fabiene Lestrange be the Potters' sister, or are they just seeing things because of grief? What about Scorpius Malfoy being nice? Him being a Malfoy and living in a house with Bellatrix Lestrange and them both isn't good at all. Will he stay the way he is, or will he turn into the next Draco Malfoy? Will the Potters have their sister back?**

**Disclaimer;; This all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just messing with her characters for fun! I'm not making any money off of this, and you can tell because I'm still poor. ******** So yes, no sueing! **

CHAPTER 1;; The First Day

It was the classic First-Day-of-Hogwarts scene at King's Cross Station. Parents hugging and kissing their children, shouting last minute reminders to their children, and kids promising they'll write; with the occasional eleven year old crying because of nerves. In the corner of it all, a boy and a girl were standing together in a corner with an older woman.

The woman had platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was tall and unhealthily skinny. You couldn't see any bones, but her skin was pulled tightly across them. The boy was about sixteen with shaggy blonde hair, stunning green eyes, and was pretty tall. He was lean, and had wiry muscles, the type that didn't stand out much. Next to him was a girl a little shorter than him, about one year younger than him, and absolutely stunning. She had long, jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was a flawless, pale white, and she was thin, but not unhealthily so.

Overall, the children were both more beautiful and handsome than runway models their age. The woman was speaking a severe tone to the two, and you could tell she was the boy's mother, but seemed to have no relation to the girl.

"You too will behave. Scorpius, try to act like a Slytherin this year. Merlin knows, you're such a disappointment. Fabiene, your mother says behave or else. Now get onto the train." The woman, Astoria Malfoy, said in her cold tone. The children, though they seemed quite normal, were very love-deprived. From the family they came from, no one expected any different. No one did anything about it, either. It wasn't their business, and they were paid off, so what did it matter to them?

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his and the girl's trunks and rolled them to the train. The girl followed behind, giggling slightly. "Scorpius, I can carry my own trunk!" She said, laughing a little harder. He wasn't having any problems lifting the weight, by any means, but he seemed to be having problems with the one on his left hand, as he was right handed. Even though they rolled, they had tons of things in them, and just for a laugh, Fabiene's mother had decided not to put a lightening charm on the trunks.

Scorpius, ever the gentleman, had decided that he didn't want Fabiene to hurt herself lifting her trunk onto the train, so he did it for her. Fabiene rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not helpless!" She said in a slightly joking, though slightly irritated tone. He could treat her like she was helpless sometimes, but she knew it was because he loved her. They had grown up together, after all. They had been in each other's lives since the beginning; the bond they had was unbreakable.

"I know that, Fabs, but you have to admit that they're heavy." Scorpius said, lifting the second one onto the train. He beckoned her to follow, and didn't look back once. If he had, he would've seen that Astoria hadn't been there any longer. She had disapparated the minute that they had left her company. She didn't care either way, they were old enough to handle themselves in her mind. By now, she was back in the Malfoy Mansion, being tended to hand and foot by the hundreds of house elves working in the large mansion.

As soon as they had stepped onto the train, it had all gone quiet. Then the whispering began. They both hated it, but it was just something they had to go through. The Malfoy and Lestrange children were supposed to be evil, cold, mean, rude…Death Eaters in the making. But neither of them acted that way. They were both very well behaved, had manners, and were only mean when pushed to the limit. Scorpius behaved like a Hufflepuff more than anything, and few people had seen his Slytherin side.

Fabiene could be mean when she wanted to be, and could also be shallow. She was very keen on looking good, and had always made sure that Scorpius had looked presentable as well. They looked after each other, and were protective over each other, as they didn't have acting parents. Fabiene's mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, was a Death Eater who was hiding in Malfoy Manor. Scorpius' parents, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, were both Death Eaters and were helping harbor Bellatrix, making sure that she didn't get captured by the Ministry.

Bellatrix was still trying to begin a new army of followers, she only had two at the moment. Neither child believed in evil and neither wanted to have anything to do with Bellatrix and her plans. Fabiene knew that she'd become a Death Eater to save Scorpius, and Scorpius knew he'd become a Death Eater to save Fabiene. They were closer than a brother and sister, and had always acted as such. They'd comforted each other when one was down, when something went wrong, and celebrated the good times.

Their lives had never been easy, and both of them knew that they didn't know what would've happened if they hadn't had the other. The two Slytherins walked down amongst the whispers to the end carriage to their usual compartment, and stuffed their trunks overhead. They made sure that everything was okay, and sat down. They started at each other before bursting out laughing.

The same thing happened every year. Neither knew why they thought anything would be different, but they had a feeling. They both thought alike, even if they didn't act alike. They both had similar habits, likes, and dislikes. They were basically twins, for lack of another term.

"Did you see the Potters?" Fabiene asked after a minute, pulling out a 'pony-tail holder', as she liked to call them, and pulling her hair back into a messy bun. A few strands fell into her face and she pushed them behind her ear. She sat Indian-style on the compartment seat, and waited for Scorpius to answer. He had followed her lead, and gotten comfortable. "No, I didn't. Why?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"They were staring at us. Those guys are so weird." Fabiene said, using her American terms. She and her mother had fled to Ammerica until she was three, and she had never gotten rid of the terms, even though she had a British accent. Her mother hated the fact that she used American slang, but Scorpius thought that it was adorable. "What, like everyone else on the train? I'm sure they just wanted to know more about us, just like everyone else. You know how people can be." Scorpius said, referring to the fact that she was basically the Gossip Queen of Hogwarts.

The thing was, she heard a lot of rumors about herself, but Scorpius took the brunt of them. He handled rumors about him, and half of the ones about her before they could reach her. Of course he couldn't do damage control to every single one, and some reached her. She handled them with the ease and grace of a Malfoy, though, and Scorpius had always been proud of the way she handled things.

Fabiene shivered slightly, and Scorpius beckoned her over. He made room for her to lie down on his chest, and she gladly came over, as she had forgotten to unpack her jacket. He put his arm around her, and kept her warm for the rest of the ride. They had been uninterrupted, as with every other year, and had talked and joked quietly the whole time. They had talked about what had been going on at home, and the matter of the Death Eater deal with their parents.

They had both been pretty upset about having to fight for their freedom, but if they had to fight, they would. They had made a pact when they were six that they'd be different, and would never become Death Eaters. The both of them, though, knew that all they had in the world was each other, and they'd each become one to save the other. It was just how they were.

The train came to a stop, too soon for the both of them to be happy. Scorpius sighed.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"No, of course not. But ready as I'll ever be." Fabiene said with a sigh.

They waited until the train was empty to get off. They hated being stared at on their way in. They got into a carriage and rode their way up to the castle. They both smiled at the sight of the large building, and knew they were at home.

They walked into the Great Hall, and the whispering started. Scorpius leaned back slightly to talk to Fabiene, wanting to ask her something.

"Should I have expected anything different?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, probably not." She answered back with a cheeky grin.

Both of them walked over to the Slytherin table and were met with small greetings, none too enthusiastic. Nothing had changed since last year, and neither knew why they had expected to. They were both disappointed, but didn't let it show. They had the rest of the year to deal with, and didn't start off on the wrong foot. After all, they already had enough enemies and attention, did they need any more?

**A/N;; Okay peoples, you know what to do! Leave a review, a la the review button at the bottom, and tell me what you think! Anything I can improve on? Something you want to see in the next chapter? Lemme know!**

**~xoxo Aaliyah**


End file.
